Drunken Letter
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A letter written while intoxicated can change the lives of many
1. Letters & Consequences

Stella wrote a letter to mac when she was drunk...it was a dare made up for her by none other than danny messer and lindsay monroe.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sorry guys but I dont own them, just borrowing them for this lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**They had all gone out for a night out, and at about 2 am they all went back to stellas apartment. They played truth or dare, and Stella's dare was to write a letter to mac confessing her feelings. this is one thing she would not do sober, yes she loves him but she doubts he would ever love her.**

_'Dear Mac,_

_I am writing this letter to you cause well, basically im sitting her in my apartment, drunk. At this point I have no idea how much Ive drunk but now were playing truth or dare (which by the way you should never play with danny!!) but anyway my dare was to write a letter to you telling you how much i love you! So here it goes.....Mac Taylor, I am in love with you, you are so god damn hot! I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, youve been there for me through everything, and when everything kicked off with frankie, all i wanted was you, all i wanted was to be in your arms, because you make me feel so safe, like nothing in the world can harm me, because your there, my guardian angel, my mac taylor, and I love you! you mac taylor own my heart, my heart has always been yours, i love you more each day, and if you dont feel the same way then please dont mention this letter...but if you do then i leave it up to you, my knight in shining armour, i love you mac taylor.._

_Forever yours,_

_Stella Bonasera_

_xoxo'_

**He read this the next day, he had seen her earlier, but she didnt seem like she knew anything about this, she wasnt acting any differently, so what should he do? he loves her, form the letter obviously she loves him from the looks of this letter.**

_what should i do? i love her more than anything in the world, more than peyton, and dare i say it i love her more than i ever did claire. god i shouldnt be thinking that shes gone, yes i miss her but the one person that has always been there for me is stella, god she is beautiful she is my greek goddess, i love her, but how do i tell her? how do i tell her how i feel? i love her, from this letter im guessing she loves me too, but is it real or was it just the drink, how will i find out, should i ask her...or maybe i could just kiss her, that it ill just walk right up to her and kiss her in the middle of the lab...no no no if i do that she might just slap me. but then again she might kiss me back, what the hell should i do? oh my god! i have no idea what to...._

**"Mac! Mac! Earth to mac!" mac looked up realising that the woman of his dreams was standing infront of his desk, staring at him with that stunning grin on her face**

**"Sorry Stella...I was just thinking"**

**Stella sat down now very interested, "Ooooh what bout?"**

_Should i tell her the truth? adn risk it all? well maybe shell love me back? _**"You"**

**Stella looked at mac shocked, "what?"**

**"this" he showed her the letter, and suddenly she looked nervous**

**"Im sorry, you wanst meant to read this, where did you..." she was cut off by his lips on hers, and with that kiss they put everything they felt towards one another, two soulmates finally together, two defenders of the city two lovers...3**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REVIEW?????


	2. Three Years On

**FIRST CHAPTER WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTIONS – THIS IS TO SHOW MY PROGRESSION IN MY WRITING BY ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER TO MY OLD FAN FICTION. I INTEND ON ADDING TO MANY MORE**

Stella and Mac had been engaged for three years now, they had a beautiful baby boy on the way, he was due in four months time.

Mac took her hand in his gently and tugged her to sit in his lap carefully, he wrapped his arms around his fiancee and smiled happily, nuzzling his face into her neck, causing her to tilt her head slightly to give her access to it, she smiled at his actions and leant back more.

Stella covered his strong hands with her own feminine ones as their unborn baby grew within her, "I love you" she said softly to her soon-to-be husband

The loving man smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you too" he said smiling, "And you" he said softly to their unborn child

They were due to get married tomorrow, the sun shining as they wed in central park, a place that although ordinary to many, it was special to them.

_Three years ago..._

"_Maaac hurry up" Stella whined, she was hungry and agitated from the case that they had been working on, they had been dating for just over a year now, although in love for many more than that. She wore black trousers with a wine colored jumper and high black heels._

_Mac was on one knee, tying his laces and fiddling nervously with something in his pocket..._

_Stella watched him, and sighed, "Come on" she said annoyed now..._

_The man bit his lip and pulled out a box, "Stella Bonasera, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked slowly and nervously, hoping the answer would be yes _

_Stella grinned, and suddenly her agitated mood lifted and she threw herself into his arms, "Yes, yes I will marry you" she said kissing him with passion as he slid the engagement ring on her finger, "I love you Mac" she said softly_

"_I love you too Stella", he replied with a kiss and a smile._

Holding his soon-to-be wife in his arms, and heir unborn child within her, he knew hat everything would be perfect, because how could it not be when he had found his soul mate.


End file.
